pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (Nelvana and Looney Tunes Premium Stage Rulex Style)
Nelvana and Looney Tunes Premium Stage Rulex's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Sally Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jill - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Bill - Fred (Big Hero 6) *Newborn Riley - Lily Loud (The Loud House) *3 Year Old Riley - Lola Loud (The Loud House) *Joy - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Luanne Platter (King of the Hill) *Disgust - Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Anger - Eric Cartman (South Park) *Fear - Phil Collins *Bing Bong - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Jill's Joy - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Sadness - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Melissa Duck (Looney Tunes) *Jill's Anger - Margaret Wade (Dennis the Menace) *Jill's Fear - Gina Gillotti (Dennis the Menace) *Bill's Joy - Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends) *Bill's Sadness - Howard DeVille (Rugrats) *Bill's Disgust - Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Anger - Bert (Sesame Street) *Bill's Fear - Ernie (Sesame Street) *Meg - Anne (The Care Bears Family: The Wrath of Shreeky) *3 Year Old Meg - Lana Loud (The Loud House) *Dream Director - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Rainbow Unicorn - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown - Negaduck (Darkwing Duck) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Richard Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Jangles' Joy - Funshine Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Sadness - Pluto (Disney) *Jangles' Disgust - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Jangles' Anger - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Fear - Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends) *Jordan - Seth Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jordan's Joy - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) *Jordan's Sadness - Darwin Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Jordan's Disgust - The Do-Do (Looney Tunes Shorties) *Jordan's Anger - Timmy McNulty (Rugrats) *Jordan's Fear - Stretch (Rock & Rule) *Cool Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Space Princess (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Misery (Ruby Gloom) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Cool Girl's Anger - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *Cool Girl's Fear - Susie Carmichael (Rugrats) *Teacher - Dr. Liz Wilson (Garfield) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Flaky (Happy Tree Friends) *Teacher's Disgust - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Mac and Tosh (Looney Tunes) See Also *Inside Out (Nelvana and Looney Tunes Premium Stage Rulex Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Nelvana and Looney Tunes Premium Stage Rulex Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Nelvana and Looney Tunes Premium Stage Rulex Style) - Loyal Heart Dog Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Nelvana and Looney Tunes Premium Stage Rulex Style) - Luanne Platter We Should Cry *Inside Out (Nelvana and Looney Tunes Premium Stage Rulex Style) - Gogo Tomago Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Nelvana and Looney Tunes Premium Stage Rulex Style) - Eric Cartman My Bad *Inside Out (Nelvana and Looney Tunes Premium Stage Rulex Style) - Phil Collins Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Nelvana and Looney Tunes Premium Stage Rulex Style): Sally Spacebot's First Date? *Inside Out (Nelvana and Looney Tunes Premium Stage Rulex Style) - Transcripts Gallery Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Joy Luanne Platter.jpg|Luanne Platter as Sadness Go-go-tomago-big-hero-6-79.5.jpg|Gogo Tomago as Disgust Sally Spacebot.png|Sally Spacebot as Riley Anderson Bugs.jpg|Bugs Bunny as Bing Bong Category:Nelvana and Looney Tunes Premium Stage Rulex Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG